Broken
by Lil' Miss Lily
Summary: You never know you've hit rock bottom until someone comes along and makes it painfully obvious. [SakuHina] Read and review!


**a/n:** Hey, hey! I apologize in advance if this fic turns out to be a load of crapola, but this is my first attempt at a "romantic" fic, let alone a Saku/Hina fic! I don't really know why, but I'm a big fan of this pairing. Well, anyway…read on, and please review – constructive criticism is welcomed, even if it is comes in big, nasty flame form.

You'll never know you've hit rock bottom until someone comes along and makes it painfully clear.

I remember someone told me that once, and I have to say I agree.

That 'someone' who lets _me_ know is the stinging bite of rejection. Every time I've been shot down, every time I've been denied, rejection slinks its way around me and drags me to the bottom.

My words echo clearly in my mind, leave a bitter taste in my mouth as I run from you. The childish declaration of love I threw at you and the way you cruelly replied bounce around in my head as I run.

"_B-but Sasuke…I just wanted to tell you how I feel about you! Doesn't that mean anything to you…?"_

"_Would you just stop already? Sakura…I could never love someone like you."_

You cut my heart out with those words. So carelessly tossed at me, but they had a huge impact. _"Someone like you…like you…like you…"_

I couldn't see where I was running, didn't want to see because it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

I wanted to throw myself from the highest building, kill myself, to stop the burning pain inside me. Part of me wanted to so badly, but I knew that wouldn't solve anything. So I kept running.

When I had calmed down enough to realize where I was, I wiped the tears from my face and paused to catch my breath. I didn't want to think, to feel, to do anything at all. The freezing winter air stabbed at my skin and chilled the trails of tears down my face as I stared at the apartment door in front of me.

Was someone home? I wondered. Whatever, it didn't matter. I was ready to head for home to do who knows what when a thin voiced called out from the other side, tightening my throat in surprise.

Who's there, the voice asked. It was small, but kind and warm…and female. Yes, that was definitely a female voice, and a familiar one too. Before I could guess, the door creaked open.

Her eyes were the first thing I saw – stark white eyes that held sheer innocence and warmth. Her gentle and pale face was framed by silky sapphire hair, but all I was focused on was those pure-white eyes – surely on anyone else they would have seemed unfeeling and hard, but they were perfect for her.

"Sakura…what happened? You're shaking." Hinata's voice breaks me out of my reverie, and I look down to see my hands unable to lie still. She gently takes my hand and leads me inside, sitting me down. I only barely hear her offer of tea and I nod unconsciously in response.

I envy her steady hands as she calmly sets the tea tray down and sits next to me. "Now," she begins, handing me a cup, "what's wrong Sakura? I've never seen you like this…"

Her pure and honest tone hit me hard._ She's really worried about me._ And just like that, all the sadness, the heartbreak, and the misery pour out of me. I throw myself into her slender arms and cry, because that's all I can do. Slowly I tell her everything – how I told Sasuke my feelings, how I was so sure he would return my love, and the crushing disappointment as he broke my heart.

I told her how I wanted to die, to disappear so I wouldn't have to face this. I knew it was so stupid of me, and as my sobbing stops I look up at her.

Those pallid eyes of hers were filled with sympathy, silently telling me she understood what I was feeling. I saw then that she had been rejected as well by Naruto – rather than coldness and harsh words, Naruto failed to even acknowledge her feelings.

Tears came to her eyes as well, and my own pain seemed trivial. Drying her eyes with her head down, she murmured an apology to me, and I shook my head slightly. "No," I told her, "don't apologize. Thank you so much for…everything."

My heart felt flooded with gratitude for her, and I tilted her face up to mine. Using my hand as a guide, I kissed her tenderly. Closing my eyes, I could feel silken lips on mine, melting the blackness that filled me.

Opening my eyes, I pulled away and faced her. Thank you, I whispered. That was all I could say, or even think of saying. Her eyes were widened slightly in surprise, but I could tell she understood.

Then I knew what else I could tell her; something I knew I had been dying to say, even if I didn't know until now. "I love you."

She didn't say anything, but I knew from the look in her captivating eves, her rose-tinted cheeks, and her small smile, that she returned my feelings.

I pull her into another kiss, this one less awkward than the first, filled with caring and wishes for a bright future. We both want the same thing – to love someone, and be loved in return.

I remember another thing someone told me: "When snow melts, it turns to spring." The burning pain I felt before and the bite of indifference she felt had melted away, giving way to something better for the both of us. I love her, and she loves me. We complete each other, and that's all we need – just each other.

**a/n:** Well…I think I did pretty well with this, at least for a first try. I hope to write more romantic fics, so helpful tips would definitely be appreciated!

**P.S.:** To the readers of my "Naruto House Party" fic: So sorry about the delay for chapter 3, but the file was somehow deleted, and I am angry as a…well, a really angry person! I'm retyping it as I speak – er, write – so it should be up very soon. (If I can buckle down and stay focused!)

_. : Rock Lee is mah homie!11 : . _


End file.
